


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Sabé/Dormé

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Pretending to be someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: The hour is getting darker, the night's gone to my head: She isn't Padmé, but of course, that's the point.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



Dormé lives as a shadow, a substitute for someone else. Her life—and the lives of millions—depend on her ability to fool people into thinking that she is Padmé Amidala.

She can do that for Sabé now. She can be Padmé, while Padmé is gone, pretending to be someone else in her own way on Tatooine with that fool-child playing Jedi knight.

Dormé lets her hair stream over Sabé's thighs when she ducks her head between her long legs. It hides her face, the tiny differences that mark her as _Not Padmé_ if you've paid enough attention to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "The hour is getting darker, the night's gone to my head."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
